


Excuse Me, That's My *Dad*

by DevilChild666



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (Not so) Anon 6, Cindy can fight me, For the Queen God, M/M, Swearing, Trans! Nico, Tumblr, misgenderment, not-straight people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilChild666/pseuds/DevilChild666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico only went to the meeting to continue supporting Carter's -- his son's -- school. To bad the soccer mom Cindy decides to point out his flaws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse Me, That's My *Dad*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ask-will-and-nico (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ask-will-and-nico+%28tumblr%29).



> I made this for the Queen God ask-will-and-nico on tumblr who owns these OC's (except Destiny, but she adopt her too). I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> -((Not so) Anon 6)
> 
>  
> 
> PTSA= Parent - Teacher - Student Association

(Third Person POV)

Nico set down the plate of homemade brownies on the table for the PTSA meeting he was attending with Carter and Will. He gracefully moved away from the table before any of the parents could get him caught in the fray. He did enjoy the fact the moms loved his brownies, it was easy for him to make and bring for the meetings. However, something pulled at his stomach, a feeling. He couldn't get his mind off the fact that Cindy -- his homophobic (*cough* soccer mon *cough*) enemy who's son is dating his own son behind her back had found out what he considered to be a flaw in his creation.

 

Before he could think anymore, his husband's hand landed on his shoulder. Nico looked up at will then gave him a soft smile.

 

"Are you okay Death Boy?"

 

Nico snorted at the nickname Will had yet to get rid of since they were around fifteen.

 

"I'm fine Sunshine."

 

"Please stop making jokes please, I can hear my boyfriend laughing from the other side of the room."

 

Nico looked up at his son. The wonderful life  _he_ brought into the world --  _he_ carried for nine months.

 

"Don't worry, you can do it to, we've heard you before."

 

The teen groaned but held a smile. Cindy stood at the mini podium, telling everyone that the meeting was starting.

 

*30 minutes later*

 

Nico couldn't shake that feeling still. His worry started making his chest hurt, and he felt bile crawl up his throat. He glanced at Will. He was bouncing his knee, but paying attention. Nico glanced to his other side. His adorable son kept glancing at his boyfriend with his electric blue eyes then giggling silently. His attention turned back to Cindy.

 

"Now we have the last announcement, Nico has brought up the point that, although we attempted to put in healthier options in the vending machine, somethings should be left. She claims..."

 

Nico tensed and ignored the sentence. He thought it an honest mistake -- then it continued.

 

"Her ideas are to leave the following snacks-"

 

"Cindy, stop it."

 

Everyone but Nico looked at Will.

 

"Stop what-"

 

"Don't give me that crap. You know what you're doing." He then put his arm around Nico protectively.

 

"Why should I?  _She_ was born as a  _girl._ Being called a guy is unnatural. I'm just calling  _her_ by the proper wordings."

 

"Excuse me," Carter was now speaking up, "that is my  ** _Dad_** you are talking about."

 

"No, I'm talking  _to_ your dad. I'm talking about your-"

 

"Shut the fuck up Cindy."

 

Everyone now looked at another woman. She had angry green eyes and light brown waves that reached her shoulders in a bob style. She had on a blue business suit and black pumps. Her make up was mostly natural and her lips were painted a slight red.

 

"I'm sorry Destiny but, what?"

 

"I said to  _shut the fuck up_ Cindy. I have had enough of you spouting stupid things like that. You are obviously making Nico uncomfortable." She got up and walked over to behind Nico and placed her hand on his shoulder. Another girl came stumbling after her, her daughter. Her daughter held the same angry eyes, but her's were a blue-green. And her hair was shorter and had a baby blue and red small braid near her right eye.She had a blue t-shirt and black jeans with blue vans on her feet.

 

Destiny now continued, "I think everyone agrees that you are the asshole here that simply doesn't understand that people are whatever they wish to be. Look at my daughter, she's lesbian. I don't have a problem, neither does anyone else. But, maybe, you do. We are tired of you spouting your shit.  ** _All_** of us agree that you should no longer be able to talk like that without punishment. We remove you from your position of vice-president of the PTSA and grant it upon Nico. Because  _his_ ideas are fantastic. Another slip up, and you will be removed permanently from the PTSA."

 

After that, the parents were let out, and Nico stayed behind to help with clean-up. He soon approached Destiny.

 

"Um, hello, I- uh- wanna thank you."

 

Destiny smiled. "Don't worry about it, it was my pleasure. With my daughter running the LGBT club, you'd think I would have gotten sick earlier on."

 

"But still, thanks. Uh, friends?" Nico held out his hand.

 

Destiny smiled, "Definitely. Now, I'm going to go save my daughter," we both glanced at the girl who was now a blushing mess, talking to another girl.

 

Nico smiled and snickered a bit. "See you at the drop-off tomorrow."

 

Destiny looked back and smiled, "And I will get you to come to one of the mother's get togethers -- Cindy doesn't know about them and we usually talk about recipes and savings. You know, 'normal' things." Destiny put air quotes around the word "normal." She waved again and ran over to her daughter who's face rivaled a tomato. Nico smiled and picked up his brownies, exiting the building and to his family's car, his two boys waiting inside.

 

"What took so long?" Carter whined.

 

Nico shook his head and (happily) explained the recent conversation between him and Destiny on the way home.

 

 

 

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
